Mon amie Mon ennemie
by MissEvernight
Summary: *Ne pas prendre ne compte la catégorie. C'est une histoire personnel que j'ai inventé plus ou moins et je devais absolument choisir une catégorie* Il s'agit d'un petit OS à propos de l'automutilation et la tentative de suicide ainsi que mon témoignage. "Quand on n'a besoin d'un exutoire et qu'on choisi de se faire du mal jusqu'à vouloir tout simplement mourir..."
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello hello ^^_**

 ** _Bon, je reviens pour un texte qui n'a rien à voir avec Harry Potter, mais qui vaut le coup d'œil (d'après mon chéri xD, il m'a dit que ça l'a aidé à comprendre certaines choses. Je ne me savais pas si doué xD *prend un peu trop la confiance*)_**

 ** _Bon je rigole, je rigole, mais je parle d'un sujet un peu sérieux dans ce petit OS et surtout je m'inspire (je ne raconte pas ma vie dans ce texte) de ce que j'ai pu vivre durant ma pré-adolescence/adolescence. Et j'avais envie d'en parler parce que ça pourrait peut-être aider des gens. Qui sait._**

 ** _Il faut savoir, que dans cet OS je parle d'automutilation et de tentative de suicide._**

 ** _Déjà, l'automutilation c'est quoi ? Et bien c'est tout simplement s'infliger des blessures soi-même et volontairement. Il faut savoir qu'environs 8% des adolescents se font du mal (ce n'est pas des chiffres confirmer totalement, je vous fais part de ce que j'ai trouvé sur internet). Près de 10% de filles et 6% de garçons rapportent un épisode d'automutilation._**

 ** _Et le suicide, et bien, je suppose que vous savez ce que c'est. Se donner la mort. Et il faut savoir qu'il s'agit de la seconde cause de mortalité chez les adolescents._**

 ** _Donc voilà, après ces mots peu motivants, je vous laisse à la lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez que j'adapte une histoire du genre dans le monde HP ^^_**

 ** _Et à la fin du chapitre, je vais vous laissez mon petit témoignage ^^_**

 ** _J'ai écris cette OS rythmé par 3 chanson :_**

\- **_Autre-part de BigFlo et Oli_**

\- **_Silent Screem de Anna Blue_**

\- **_Every Time The Rain Comes Down de Anna Blue_**

* * *

 ** _MON AMIE, MON ENNEMIE_**

La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'étais au plus bas. Je me sentais vraiment mal. Je ne voyais que du noir et je n'arrivais pas à discerner une lueur d'espoir dans mon malheur. Et elle m'est apparue, comme une lumière au bout du tunnel. Au début, je pensais qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un que je rencontrerais occasionnellement. Une vague connaissance qui comprenait mon malheur. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle prendrait une place si importante dans ma vie et surtout que pour elle j'irais aussi loin. Et pourtant… Je suis partie trop loin. Vraiment trop loin. Et personne ne pouvait m'aider à ce moment-là, personne ne pouvait me sauver du train dans lequel j'étais entrée de mon plein gré et qui allait dans un endroit inconnu qui pouvait sembler effrayant, sauf quand on cherche la paix. Enfin, si, je crois qu'on pouvait me sauver, mais personne ne voulait le faire ou alors je ne voulais pas être sauvé. Je n'en sais rien… C'est souvent confus. Vouloir être sauver de cette amie qui me détruit mais en même temps, vouloir avec elle parce qu'elle était la seule à me soulager dans ma peine.

J'avais toujours été la gentille fille qui aide tout le monde, la gentille fille qui rendait fière ses parents avec son comportement exemplaire et ses notes excellentes. Toujours souriante, toujours aimable, toujours serviable. Du moins en apparence. Si seulement les gens savaient… S'ils voyaient au-delà de l'image que je montrais à tous. Je faisais tellement d'effort pour être la petite fille parfaite que voulait mes parents que je m'y perdais. Je ne savais plus quand s'arrêtait se rôle que je jouais continuellement. Est-ce que c'était moi ou l'image que je m'efforçais de montrer que je voyais dans le miroir ? Tout ce dont j'étais sûre, c'est que je n'étais pas heureuse. J'avais mal au fond de moi parce que je ne pouvais pas être celle que je voulais. Et ça me torturait. Je voyais les cernes, et les défauts de mon corps que beaucoup pontait, surtout ma famille. Je n'étais pas encore assez parfaite. Les efforts que je faisais n'étaient pas encore assez suffisants. Toujours plus, toujours en faire plus…

J'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que j'étais fausse tout simplement. Je devais porter un masque, jouer un rôle, dès que je posais un pied hors de ma chambre. Une belle tenue, un maquillage léger, un sourire coller sur les lèvres, serviable, gentille… _« The perfect gril next door »._ Mais je n'étais pas ce genre de fille. Je ne suis pas souriante, je n'aime pas être toujours gentille, parfois j'ai tout simplement envie de tout envoyé chié, de tout détruire. Parfois j'ai juste envie d'hurler aux gens de s'éloigner de moi et de me laisser respirer. Je ne vais pas résoudre les problèmes de tout le monde, je ne vais pas aider tout le monde. Parfois j'aimerais être égoïste et faire les choses pour moi-même ou tout simplement dire non sans qu'on me juge. Parfois j'aimerais être seule et ne pas prétendre apprécier être au milieu des gens et prétendre m'intéresser à leurs conversations insipides.

Au fond de moi, j'ai une masse sombre, la partie la plus sombre de mon âme qui voudrait sortir, qui voudrait s'exprimer. Sortir et montrer la pire partie de moi. Et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à la contrôler. J'avais juste envie de la laisser s'exprimer pour me sortir de ce rôle qui m'étouffait. Mais je ne pouvais pas. A chaque fois que j'essayais, je recevais des remarques qui me faisaient remettre immédiatement mon masque.

Mais à force de garder ce masque constamment sur moi, a prétendre être quelqu'un que je n'étais pas, et bien ça a fini par arriver. J'ai craqué. J'étais seule chez moi. Je pleurais des torrents et je hurlais toute cette douleur qui était en moi. Je n'arrivais plus à faire semblant d'être celle que je n'étais pas. J'étais épuisé de faire ça. Epuiser de faire semblant, épuiser de sourire alors que je n'en avais pas envie, épuiser de parler à des gens pour qui je n'avais aucun intérêt et à qui j'avais juste envie de dire de la fermer…

Et là, je l'ai vu… Elle était étrange, avec son petit sourire mélancolique et sa robe couleur acier. J'avais déjà entendu parler d'elle. Beaucoup étaient proche d'elle. Ils disaient d'elle qu'elle était une amie qui comprenait parfaitement ce qu'on ressentait et qui ne jugeait pas. Mais je n'avais jamais vrai eu envie de la rencontrée avant. Elle me semblait bizarre, anormal… Je pensais qu'elle ne me comprendrait pas. Comment pourrait-elle comprendre tout le monde ? Du moins tous ses amis. On ne peut pas comprendre les gens, on peut prétendre le faire. On ne comprend quelqu'un que lorsqu'on vit la même situation que lui. Mais à ce moment-là quand je l'ai vu, je me fichais de tout ça. J'étais tellement mal, tellement seule… Je l'ai accueilli à bras ouvert.

Notre première conversation a été un peu étrange. Je n'osais pas parler. Je n'osais pas vraiment osé bouger. Quand elle effleurait mon poignet quand je lui parlais, j'avais mal. Une douleur intense qui irradiait. Mais je m'en fichais. Etrangement, au fur et à mesure, je me sentais mieux. Ma peine partait. Dès qu'elle touchait mon poignet, j'avais l'impression que la douleur à l'intérieur de moi s'envolait. Et après plusieurs minutes, j'ai fini par arrêté de pleurer. Je ne me sentais pas bien, mais je me sentais mieux. C'était étrange comme sensation. Et elle est partit avec son petit sourire triste. Moi, je suis allé prendre une douche et effacer les traces de mes pleures sur mon visage. Et j'ai regardé l'endroit où elle m'avait touché. Je sentais de la culpabilité en voyant ma peau rougit là où elle avait posé ses longs doigts. Je culpabilisais d'avoir trouvé du réconfort près d'une personne que je jugeais il y a peu. Mais suite à cette rencontre, je me sentais mieux…

Et j'ai continué à la voir régulièrement. Dès que je n'allais pas bien, c'était elle que j'allais voir. Je n'allais toujours pas mieux, mais elle me donnait l'impression de l'être. Dès qu'elle était là, j'étais soulagé.

Au début, je ne la voyais qu'une fois de temps à autre. Une simple connaissance qu'on croise et à qui on parle de tout et de rien. Puis, au fur et à mesure, cela devenait plus souvent. Ça a commencé à se faire une fois par semaine, puis deux, puis trois… Et c'est devenu régulier. Je la voyais tous les soirs de la semaine. Et puis j'ai commencé à vouloir la voir le matin avant de partir en cours, puis le soir quand je rentrais. Et j'ai même fini par la voir entre deux cours. C'était comme une addiction.

A chaque fois que je la voyais, j'avais mal puis j'allais mieux. Et plus je la voyais, plus je m'habituais à la douleur de son contact. J'étais devenu accro à sa présence. Je savourais la douleur de son contact.

Mes amis et ma famille me trouvaient étrange, mais ils ne s'interrogeaient pas sur la raison de mon comportement. Mais c'est vrai qu'en jouant les filles forte et parfaite, personne ne se pose de question. Et je devais être une bonne actrice puisque tout le monde pensait que j'allais bien, que j'étais heureuse. Personne ne voyait mon regard mort, ni mes vêtements long qui cachait les marques que laissait les caresses de mon amie… Mes poignets, mes cuisses… Rien n'échappait à ses caresses. Et j'avais beau avoir mal quand elle me touchait, je continuais quand même. Notre relation devenait malsaine. Je ne pouvais plus sourire ni aller bien quand elle n'était pas là. Il m'arrivait même de la laisser me toucher alors qu'il y avait des gens présents. Au départ, je préférais l'intimité de ma chambre pour ça…

Et dire que j'avais commencé à la fréquenter parce que j'étais au plus bas et que je voulais savoir si elle était aussi compréhensible qu'on le disait. Et maintenant, je ne pouvais plus me passer de son contact. Comment en quelques mois, j'étais passé d'une simple rencontre à une addiction ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Il arrivait que ma mère pose des questions : « Pourquoi tu restes enfermé aussi longtemps dans la salle de bain ? » « Pourquoi il y a des compresses dans ta chambres ? » « Un pull en été ? Quelle idée ? » « Des rubans aux poignets ? »

Mais j'avais toujours une bonne raison. J'étais devenue une trop bonne actrice, une trop bonne menteuse. « Je m'occupe de ma peau maman. » « Je me lave les cheveux » « J'aime bien prendre une longue douche chaude c'est tout ». « Oh ça ? C'est au cas où je me blesse ou que je me fais une ampoule ». « J'ai froid. Je sais, on est en été mais ça arrive. ». « Je trouve ça jolie, ça fait de jolie bracelet pour l'été non ? ».

Personne ne voyait que j'avais besoin d'être sauvé. Je ne voulais plus de cette amie qui me détruisait, qui me poussait toujours plus loin, qui me poussait toujours trop près du danger. J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un s'inquiète assez pour moi pour voir que ça n'allait pas, que j'étais vraiment dans un sale état. Pas spécialement au niveau physique, mais à l'intérieur, au niveau de mon cœur qui était remplit d'épine et qui était déchiré, mon esprit qui se brisait de plus en plus…

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver un garçon qui m'aimait assez pour s'inquiéter sincèrement pour moi. Qui ne s'intéressait pas à moi uniquement pour mon physique ou pour celle que je laissais paraitre. Ou avoir des amies qui comprendrait que je ne vais pas bien d'un seul regard. Ou encore que ma famille s'intéresse un peu plus à moi, ignorant un peu les drames inutiles qui pouvaient y avoir… Mais non, je n'avais pas ça. Je n'avais que cette amie que j'aimais et que je détestais en même temps.

La relation que j'entretenais avec cette amie était devenu malsaine mais aussi une routine. Je m'étais habitué à la voir et à sentir la douleur de ses caresses sur moi. Mais j'en avais besoin. J'ai essayé d'arrêter. J'ai essayé de la repousser et de lui faire comprendre qu'on se verrait moins. Mais elle était toujours là, à me regarder au loin, attendant que je craque. J'avais tout essayé mais rien n'y faisait. J'y revenais tout le temps. J'avais même essayé une méthode trouvé sur les réseaux sociaux : se dessiner des papillons là où généralement elle me touchait. Personne ne voulait qu'il arrive quelque chose aux papillons… Mais ça n'a pas marché. Enfin, si, ça a marché un temps mais au final dès qu'ils disparaissaient, elle revenait avec ses caresses qui me brulaient jusqu'au sang et qui me faisait culpabilisé.

Par moment, je me disais que je devais aimer la douleur, ou du moins aimer cette douleur… Je ne regardais plus les endroits qu'elle avait caressés. J'avais trop honte. Je n'aimais pas voir les cicatrices que laissait son contact sur ma peau. Je n'aimais pas penser à la profondeur de son contact, jusqu'au sang parfois…

J'avais pensé au début que c'était une bonne amie, mais au fond, elle n'était pas une bonne amie. Elle était comme un mari ou une femme abusif(ve) et sadique. Qui prenait plaisir à blesser l'autre. Et moi je restais dans cette relation parce que je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir.

A chaque fois que je me disais que j'arrêtais, elle revenait vers moi en souriant, comme si elle savait que je n'avais pas la volonté nécessaire pour la laisser tomber. Et elle avait raison. Je n'avais pas la volonté d'arrêter de la voir.

Un soir, alors que je revenais d'une journée vraiment éprouvante, je suis allé la voir. J'étais vraiment à bout. J'avais besoin d'elle pour oublier tout ça. Mes notes venaient de baisser drastiquement, et mes parents n'étaient vraiment, mais vraiment pas content. Mes amies m'avaient tourné progressivement le dos parce que je n'arrivais plus à prétendre m'intéresser à leurs petites crises existentielles et mon petit-ami avait choisi de partir avec celle qui était censé être ma meilleure amie… Enfin bref, des drames d'adolescents. Mais pour moi, c'était les drames de trop.

Parfois, alors que je prenais la douche, je l'entendais me parler, me dire d'aller encore plus loin, de me laisser aller. Mais j'ai toujours résisté, parce que je pensais avoir quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher. Mais ce soir-là, je ne voyais rien à quoi me raccrocher.

Alors j'ai pris une feuille et j'ai écrit :

 _« Je suis désolé. Désole de ne pas être la fille parfaite, de ne pas être l'amie parfaite, de ne pas être une personne parfaite, de ne pas être la petite-amie parfaite. De ne pas avoir la taille parfaite et de tout faire de travers, ou du moins pas assez bien pour vous. Je crois que je ne devrais pas en arriver là, mais bon, je n'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus de jouer un rôle. Mes drames d'ados peuvent sembler insignifiants pour beaucoup d'entre vous, mais pour moi, ils semblent insurmontables. Je suis mal dans ma peau à cause de vous, je me sens mal constamment à cause de vous qui me forcer à être celle que je ne suis pas._

 _Je ne suis sans doute pas assez bien pour être aimé. Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'au fil du temps, j'ai fini par me détester moi-même à cause de cette image que je devais montrer constamment. Alors c'est fini. J'arrête là.»_

Et ensuite, j'ai enfilé ma robe préféré. Je suis allé dans la salle de bain et j'ai rempli la baignoire. J'ai regardé l'eau coulé. Elle était à côté de moi, me souriant gentiment, comme pour me rassurer. Je me suis assise dans l'eau, faisant déborder la baignoire. Mais je m'en fichais de mouiller le carrelage et que l'eau s'infiltre sous la porte. Elle s'est installée avec moi dans l'eau. Elle m'a regardé, attendant mon approbation. Et j'ai hoché doucement la tête. Et cette fois, au lieu de me caresser horizontalement, elle m'a caressé verticalement. La douleur était plus vive, et je me sentais tellement faible.

L'eau autour de moi se tentait de rouge et ma vision se troublait. Je me sentais partir tout doucement, comme si je plongeais dans une sorte de cocon. Je ne sentais même plus la douleur. La seule chose que je pouvais voir c'était le sourire de vainqueur sur le visage de celle qui se faisait appelé mon amie. Je crois que la dernière chose que j'ai entendu c'est le cri de ma mère. Et j'ai fini par couler dans la torpeur de l'eau.

Je me suis réveillé dans une pièce remplit d'appareil et de branchements. A ma droite il y avait un bip régulier qui m'agaçait fortement. Il m'a fallu un moment avant de me rendre compte que j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. A côté de moi, ma mère dormait. Elle semblait fatiguée. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps j'étais là.

La dernière chose dont je me souvenais, c'était la main tendu de mon amie qui avait vêtu une robe noire pour l'occasion et des ailes noirs. A ce moment-là j'avais pensé à l'ange de la mort. Et à ce moment-là, je me suis dit « c'est fini, enfin, je serais tranquille ». Puis je me suis sentit irrité dans le sens contraire et j'ai vu le regard contrarié de mon amie. Et enfin plus rien. J'ai discerné certains mots durant ce sommeil étrange, des bouts de phrases.

« Scarification… » « Tentative de suicide… » « Trop de pression,… » « Lettre » « Dépression… »

Mais ces mots n'avaient aucun sens pour moi. Pour moi, j'avais trouvé la seule amie qui m'avait proposé une échappatoire acceptable et on m'avait arraché à elle.

Quand ma mère a compris que je m'étais réveillé, son regard c'est illuminé. Elle m'a serré dans ces bras. Ça faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. Et sans comprendre pourquoi, je me suis mise à pleurer et à m'excuser. Elle s'est excusée aussi.

Je crois que cette journée restera gravée dans ma mémoire. Toute ma famille m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, et surtout, mon amie destructrice n'était pas là. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je me sentais mieux loin d'elle maintenant. J'avais passé trop de temps dans cette relation destructrice, et il a fallu que je manque de mourir pour m'en rendre compte.

J'ai passé près d'une semaine à l'hôpital. Et quand j'y suis sorti, ma mère me traitait comme une chose fragile qui risquait de s'effondrait à tout moment. Mais non, je n'allais pas m'effondré pas vraiment. J'ai dû voir un médecin, comme tout adolescent qui fait une tentative de suicide. Et j'ai été diagnostiqué comme dépressive à tendance autodestructive.

J'ai dû parler avec un psychologue, chaque semaine, pour lui dire pourquoi j'avais commencé m'enfermer dans ce cercle destructeur. Et au fur et à mesure, tout commençait à aller mieux. Il m'a fait comprendre que me faire du mal ne faisait que rajoutait une couche sur mon mal-être général et que comme j'étais encore plus mal, je me faisait encore plus de mal, et j'étais entré dans un cercle vicieux qui a fini par m'entrainer vers la point de non-retour. Il m'a fait comprendre que l'amie que je m'étais faite était en réalité une ennemie déguisé. Elle n'était là que pour me faire du mal et non pas m'aider.

Avec le temps, les choses vont mieux. Parfois je me sens vraiment bien et je me dis que c'est une partie de ma vie. Et parfois je regrette d'avoir fait ça. Mais la plupart du temps, je me dis que ça fait partit de moi. Et je ne peux pas changer mon passé ou ce que j'ai fait.

Je regrette un peu que ma famille ait peur de me brusquer de peur que ça arrive de nouveau. Mais non, je ne le referais plus, je crois.

Parfois je me trouve stupide parce que je suis croyante, et je connais le rapport au suicide. Mais parfois, au pied du mur, on ne voit pas d'autres options. Et les raisons qui poussent les gens à faire ça peuvent sembler stupides aux autres, mais pour les personnes qui le font, cela n'a rien de stupide. C'est juste que parfois on en a juste marre d'être dans notre propre tête.

Il m'arrive parfois d'y repenser, d'avoir la nostalgie de cette amie… Mais je sais que ce n'est pas une solution mais surtout que ce n'est pas bien pour moi…

Alors petit à petit, j'avance et je vais mieux. J'ai encore des moments où je me dis qu'il aurait mieux fait que je ne survive pas, mais généralement, je suis plutôt heureuse qu'on m'ait trouvé à temps.

J'ai fini par trouver quelqu'un de bien, et je pense que l'avenir peut se montrer clément par la suite. Il ne reste juste qu'à ne pas perdre espoir et d'accepter d'aller demander de l'aider au lieu de tout garder.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déprimé x)**

 **Bon, maintenant j'ai envie de vous faire part de ma propre expérience. Tout simplement parce qu'il s'agit d'une part de moi, sombre, mais bien présente, et on ne peut pas prétendre qu'elle n'existe pas. Et surtout, s'il y a des gens dans la même situation, j'aimerais leur montrer qu'il y a un peu d'espoir (même si du fond de ma chambre derrière un ordi je ne vais pas sauver le monde)**

 **Moi, ça a commencé quand j'étais en 5** **ème** **,j'avais 12 ans. J'étais vraiment mal dans ma peau. Je ne me trouvais pas assez jolie, assez intelligente… Bref, les petits soucis d'ados face au regard des autres. Mais surtout, on se moquait beaucoup de moi parce que j'étais très grande, plus grande que la plupart des garçons et pour mon poids. J'avais des remarques** **par mes parents, par les élèves du collège, par ma coach en natation… Bref, rien de fameux. Mais eu bout d'un moment, se faire traiter de « girafe » « baleine » ou « mobidique », c'est pas bon pour le moral. Et j'ai essayé d'être une personne que je n'étais pas. Vêtement plus ou moins sexy, toujours sourire, me faire remarquer, ne pas montrer que j'adorais lire… Et durant cette année, j'ai subis du harcèlement et des attouchements sexuels par un des garçons de ma classe. Ça a été un peu le déclencheur de tout ça. J'étais mal dans ma peau, je ne me sentais pas à ma place, mes soi-disants amis me tournaient le dos… Je n'avais rien à me raccrocher pour me dire que j'allais bien. Alors j'ai commencé à m'auto-mutiler. Au début c'était petit, pas trop voyant, et j'ai fini par le faire de plus en plus, au point où j'avais presque tout mon avant-bras couvert de blessure. Je ne le faisais jamais dans le sens de la longueur, parce que je ne voulais pas me tuer, même si j'y ai souvent pensé. Mais je voulais juste me faire du mal physiquement pour ne plus ressentir le mal que j'avais à l'intérieur.**

 **Ça a duré 3 ans. Mes amies ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je faisais ça, et au lieu de m'en parler, elles préféraient m'engueuler ou me frapper pour que j'arrête parce que « c'est stupide de faire ça » sauf qu'elles ne comprenaient pas mon besoin de le faire. Je n'ai eu qu'un ami qui m'a compris et qui m'a écouter. J'étais en 4** **ème** **. Au lieu de me juger, il m'a écouté et il m'a parlé normalement. Et parfois ça allait mieux. Mais c'était vraiment devenu une addiction. Une addiction à cette douleur malsaine. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher. C'est en me mettant avec mon ex (avec qui j'ai été pendant 6 ans) que j'ai vraiment arrêté. Il m'a fait promettre de ne plus le faire, et je l'ai fait parce que pour moi les promesses sont importante.**

 **C'est comme ça que progressivement j'ai arrêté. Je ne dis pas que je n'y ai plus pensé. Ce qui m'était arrivé lorsque j'avais 12 ans a eu beaucoup de répercussion (peur de la foule, méfiance vis-à-vis des gens…) mais petit à petit en en parlant, ça allait mieux. Il arrivait que j'ai encore ces pulsions à me faire du mal parce que j'ai une tendance à l'autodestruction. Alors je me griffais, j'essayais de me faire mal quand je n'en pouvais plus, quand je ne pouvais plus être dans ma propre tête. J'avais déjà pensé au suicide. Mais je n'avais pas le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout en me disant que j'avais déçu pour de bon ma famille et que je laissais plein de chose derrière moi. Et mon ex m'a aidé, et je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez d'avoir été là quand j'étais au plus bas et d'avoir supporté ça.**

 **C'est difficile pour les gens qui n'ont pas vécu ça de comprendre. Parce qu'ils croient que c'est juste pour nous faire remarquer alors qu'en réalité c'est juste un mal-être et au lieu d'être jugé, on voudrait juste être rassuré et compris.**

 **Durant mes années de lycées, j'avais souvent envie de recommencer, mais j'avais trouvé la technique : me dessiner un papillon là où je voulais me faire mal. Personne n'a envie de blesser un papillon si ? Pour moi, ça marchait. Mais il faut réussir à trouver sa technique pour se convaincre d'arrêté.**

 **Ça demande beaucoup de volonté. Ça fait maintenant 6 ans que j'ai arrêté de m'automutilé, mais il m'arrive des moments où j'ai juste envie de recommencer. Parce que je me dis que ça me ferais du bien, puis je me résonne ne me disant que non, ça ne me fera pas tant de bien que ça parce que je vais entrer dans un cercle vicieux.**

 **Et suite à ça, j'ai décidé de me faire tatouer un point-virgule sur le poignet gauche, là où je me scarifiais. Tout simplement pour me rappeler que j'ai vécu pas mal de chose, que j'ai souvent, et que je vais souffrir encore, mais que la vie continue.**

 **J'ai maintenant un nouveau petit ami adorable, et même si ça fait peu de temps qu'on est ensemble, je sais qu'il sera là pour moi quand rien n'ira plus…**

 **Donc voilà ^^**

* * *

 ** _Ce que je voudrais dire à la fin c'est que si vous le faites, arrêtez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Même si ça nous semble être la seule solution, le suicide n'est pas une option. C'est vrai que parfois on en a marre de vivre ou de subir, mais ce n'est pas une option ! Tout simplement parce qu'on ne sait pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir, il y aura sans doute des choses beaucoup plus heureuse à la fin._**

 ** _« Rappelles toi, c'est une mauvaise journée, pas une mauvais vie »_**

 ** _Et si vous voyez ou connaissez quelqu'un qui s'automutile, et bien, ne le jugeait pas hâtivement, vous ne savez pas par quel souffrance il passe. Essayez juste d'être là pour lui, ou parlez-lui. Parfois, on a juste besoin d'amour pour aller mieux, parfois c'est plus profond que ça. Mais chaque blessure se referme avec le temps._**

 ** _Je sais, ça fait un peu donneuse de leçon, mais je connais cette situation, les deux situations. Me sacrifier et voir une amie le faire. Ça fait autant mal dans les deux sens._**

 ** _Alors ne vous laissez pas abattre ! et j'arrête de vous déprimer !_**

 ** _Bisous bisous ^^_**


	2. Réponse aux reviews

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

 ** _Oce330 : Salut Je te tenais à te féliciter pour cette OS , je fais partie des ces gens qui c'est vrai ont du mal à comprendre comment on peut en arriver là , et tout ce que tu as décris ,tu as réussis à vraiment faire passer les pensées, les émotions des personnes qui peuvent en être à ce point. C'est vrai , il ne faut pas en arriver là mais grâce à ce que tu as écris là je pense que beaucoup pourrait comprendre mieux._**

 ** _Je trouve que ton tatouage du point virgule est une idée géniale, c'est vraiment le tatouage parfait et simple pour "imager" cette pensée que tu as , bravo encore une fois , tu as été très courageuse de te sortir de tout ça_**

Salut ! Et bien merci ^^ J'ai eu l'idée de faire cette OS en plein cours (ce n'est absolument pas sérieux) et je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Je suis contente d'avoir pu faire passer toutes les pensées et émotions pour que ceux qui n'arrivent pas forcément à comprendre de l'extérieur puisse comprendre un peu. C'est sur que ce n'est pas l'idée du siècle de commencer, surtout que ça fini par devenir une vrai addiction, et donc que plus cela dure dans le temps, plus il sera compliqué d'arrêté.

Mais en tout cas, je suis super heureuse que tu ai compris ce que je voulais véhiculer. J'avais peur que ce ne soit pas suffisamment claire :$

Je suis plutôt contente que tu trouve cette idée génial et parfaite. C'est vraiment un symbole fort, même s'il est simple. C'est un peu mon tatouage préféré (et totalement celui de mon copain actuel) qui montre que je peux être forte et traversé les épreuves qui se présente devant moi. Oui, il m'a fallut beaucoup de courage pour en sortir, et surtout pour ne pas y replongé, mais j'ai la chance d'avoir des personnes génial autour de moi et surtout de pouvoir exercé ma passion l'écriture qui est un véritable exutoire pour moi.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu cette petite OS ^^ Et je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. :)


End file.
